


Mirror

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

He looks more like James every day, disconcertingly so, and Severus twitches unknowingly whenever Harry looks his way. Eyes closed, the past is here again, dim and hateful and not as forgotten as he would like. Harry's eyes are old and he looks guilty when he smiles. 

Severus would like to break him, twist Harry's limbs and tear him undone. He wonders what Harry's skin would taste like beneath his lips: young, soft and sickeningly pure. Years and years and he still remembers.

_(James laughing, Remus and Sirius curled together in a corner and dark clouds gathering in the sky)_

**~fin~  
23rd December 2003**


End file.
